warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightningdash
is a tall, fluffy black she-cat with three deep scars in her left cheek and bright, sparkling yellow eyes that change color. Personality Lightningdash is kind and caring, and she has a pure heart. She has three powers: Run fast, See into the future and teleport. Her eyes change color when she sees into the future or right before she teleports, and she is sometimes possessed by a StarClan warrior, her mentor, Blackspirit. Life Lightningkit is born to Shimmermoon and Sparkpelt, along with her other 4 sisters, Fawnkit, Mountainkit, Cherrykit, and Mistykit. She has a crush on Thunderkit. She finds out that her destiny is to save the clan and to be Thunderkit's mate. She becomes Blightshadow's apprentice, and she trains hard. She later becomes a warrior, and she and Thunderfoot become mates. She is seen talking to Sorrelshine and thanking her for serving her clan when she becomes an elder. When the AutumnClan camp floods, she falls in and tries to swim but goes under the water and sinks, being saved by Thunderfoot. During a clan meeting, where Mudflower steps down and Leopardclaw becomes deputy, Lightningdash, who is possessed by Blackspirit at the time, leans against Thunderfoot and purrs, saying he would be deputy soon. He is filled with rage because of being possessed by Deadstar and his eyes turn red and he slashes three gashes in her left cheek. He runs away, and Lightningdash teleports to him, comforting him and telling him that she knows that it wasn't him and that she forgave him. The two cats walk back to camp, but before they step into camp, Thunderfoot dissapears. She hears a shriek as she steps into camp, and rushes toward it. She runs toward the shriek, and sees Thunderfoot standing over Flashstar menacingly. She screams for him to stop, but before he looks Blackheart grabs her by the throat. She screams, and she sees the silouhette of Blackspirit, who attacks Blackheart and kills her, freeing Lightningdash. Lightningdash gets in between Thunderfoot and Flashstar, and tells Thunderfoot that he's going to have to kill her if he wants to kill Flashstar. He becomes unpossessed and stops attacking, and Deadstar appears and tries to kill Flashstar and Leopardclaw himself. Thunderfoot and Lightningdash attack him, Lightningdash slashing his eyes and Thunderfoot ripping his throat, making him fade away forever. Flashstar and Leopardclaw step down for Thunderfoot to become leader and she is seen congratulating him. Once Thunderstar gets back from the Mooncave, he names her deputy. She later declines because she found out she is having kits, and announced to the clan that she had to step down to become a queen. She goes out to the lake and sits down, deep in thought. She sees Blackspirit on the surface of the lake, and she comes and talks to Lightningdash. Blackspirit touches her nose to Lightningdash's, bestowing upon her the destiny that she had to fulfill before she becomes Lightningstar. A long time from then, she has her kits, Boltkit, Oraclekit and Everlastingkit, and later, when they become apprentices, she goes back to being Thunderstar's deputy. Family Mother: '''Shimmermoon '''Father: Sparkpelt Sisters: Mistyfur - Living, Cherryblossom - Living, Fawnleap - Living 'Son: 'Boltkit Trivia *Lightningdash never had a apprentice or warrior ceremony because everyone forgot about her and her sisters so Snoweh decided to make her a warrior because she should have been a warrior a long time ago. *She has a prophecy that she shares with Thunderfoot. (Not a Leader prophecy.) Category:Snowstar's Cats Category:StormClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Queen Category:She-cats Category:Cats